


New Rules

by Ukthxbye



Series: Don't Complicate It [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom Greg Lestrade, Dom Irene Adler, Drinking, Edgeplay, F/M, Greg is really feeling himself in this fic for a bit, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rules, Sex, Sub Greg Lestrade, Sub Irene Adler (Sherlock Holmes), Switching, Tie Kink, trust me their sex is plot filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Greg finds a surprise for him after a hard day at work. Everything between him and Irene reaches a need to set ground rules as they go forward with their mutual fascination.





	New Rules

A sigh of relief as his door clicked close behind him. Cases going sideways and little to no help from Sherlock. Greg rubbed his sore neck, remembering a stray fist from a suspect that grazed. He shuffled to his fridge in his tiny kitchen, mostly empty but blessedly beer still there. He popped the can open and sucked down half with closed eyes. He opened them with a sigh and they landed on his bedroom door. The hair on his neck rose, and he moved his hand to his pistol. Slow and silent he slipped it from the holster.

 

He always left his bedroom door closed. He remembered testing the knob, knowing it clicked shut this morning. He shuffled his feet. Only cracked he gritted his teeth at the risk of no visual but he listened in the much too quiet room which remained except for his heartbeat in his ears. Deep breath slow and easy, he shuffled to the door.

 

He paused once more out of the sight of the crack straining. Did he hear a breath? And movement?

 

Boom! His foot shoved the door open and into the wall. He aimed his gun at a figure but her giggle made him drop his stance.

 

"Jesus Christ, Irene!" he yelled his arm raising up to his head, and he huffed out a hard breath. 

 

"Hello DI," Irene grinned sitting on the bed end in a dark red lace dress.

 

He shut his eyes tight bearing his teeth as he tried to calm.

 

"How the hell did you get in here?" he growled.    
  


"Shh keep it down, DI. What will the neighbors think?" she sighed.

 

His dark eyes popped open, and he rushed her leaning over her, taking in her stare. "Irene, I could've shot you!" 

 

"Small risk, darling. I trust you're better trained than that."

 

He started holstering his weapon, but he thought better of it as he pivoted away, stomping into his sitting room. He checked the safety and tossed the weapon in his safe, spinning the wheel and turned with a yelp. Her arms snaked around him but he grabbed them as he turned, pushing them away and down. 

 

"Irene.." he gritted, holding her by her arms and resisting her leaning into his hold, her red lips aiming for his, parted and her eyes hooded. 

 

"Why are you calling me that?" she pouted exaggerating every word.

 

"Because it's your name?" he huffed.   
  
"Would you rather I call you Gregory?" She mocked in his same face expressions.. 

 

He grunted. "Look... I'm only trying to make a point that this... game? Yeah, I think that's the name for it—"   
  


"Trying to make new rules?" she sighed.

 

"Wait…"

 

"Why should we?" she leaned in, voice husky. 

 

His brow furrowed.  "That bed…"

 

He pushed her out of the way and onto the sofa as he rushed back in his bed room.

 

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

 

"Neighbors, DI!"

 

He leaned around the corner, "Where is my bed?"

 

She sighed, crossing her arms as she rose from the sofa. "In the other room, this one is much better for our... recreations" A sly grin crept into her lips.

 

He scanned the room. All the furniture the same except the bed. Larger than his previous, and now with an open iron barred headboard. Black. White sheets that weren't his either. Her hands slid up his back, nails grazing through his jacket and shirt.

 

"God this is... this is too much now baby doll," he pleaded in a whisper.

 

"There... that's better. That's the name I like," she purred as she slid her hands in his hair. The silver tight cropped and soft, grabbed and pulled as the other hand worked over the base of his neck.

 

"If we keep this up, it's only gonna escalate--" he sighed, the massage slowing all brain function as he leaned into her hands. 

 

"Is that a promise?" she whispered, deliberate and slow for effect. 

 

"Yeah... not sure if that is my division either" he mumbled as her fingers slipped down his arms. 

 

"Then we have that in common. Let it be what it is, Detective."

 

His hand grabbed her arm, and with a quick pivot he pulled her from behind him and tossed her on the bed.

 

She braced for his weight to fall on her. But her anticipation faded into curious confusion. His knee pushing slow between her's on the edge of the bed as he stood over her, pulling the tie knot at his throat down and out. She lifted her chin and herself up on her arms. His dark eyes followed down her frame. She watched them travel back to hers, the tip of his tongue scraping along his teeth before licking his bottom lip. Every move languid and his control impressed her. _ It won't last long, _ she mused. 

 

She let him continue his silent reverie of her. She'd paid enough for the dress, someone should delight in it. 

 

He slipped his jacket off, looking at it as he carefully folded it and tossed it in a near chair. 

 

"So DI, what next?" An eyebrow risen as he grabbed his tie but left it there hanging. 

 

"Shh. Just let the room breathe a bit." That grin. "Not done admiring  your... work." 

 

"You like it? It's all terribly expensive." She traced a finger along a path of lace from her thigh across her hip and up over her breast. With darkened eyes, he didn't blink tracing the same line in his mind. 

 

"You want me to write a cheque?" He tested.  

 

"And here I thought what we have is different," she pouted. 

 

"You don't do anything in halves, Irene. Or for free I thought," he sighed, his voice husky.

 

"Girl has to have hobbies" She pushed herself up to a seat, slipping her knee past his and pressing into his leg with her thigh. She grinned at the grunt it produced as her hands gripped his hips, nails digging in near the band of his trousers.

 

But he kept his wits, even as her eyes strayed where he possessed less control over reactions. He gently tipped her chin up with a finger. Blue eyes wide and sparkling and dangerous.  _ But isn't everything? _ , he mused. 

 

He added a finger to her chin, and slid them with curled knuckles caressing back along her jaw, to the nape of her neck pulling pins out of her chignon, slow, gathering them in his hand. He set the pile on the nightstand and loosened her hair with both hands, letting the waves curl through his fingers. She kept the same look throughout it all but his hand tangling produced the catch in her throat he desired. 

 

"So that is the kind of night you want?" Her voice a deep whisper he tugged back more on her hair releasing one of his hands.

 

"You're in my flat. Maybe I get a little control this time, baby doll?" he coaxed but with the tinge of uncertainty. Her nature to exploit such kinks in armour. 

 

She snickered, "Oh. If you only knew how—" but his hand wrapped around her jaw tight ending her words. The pressure increased. Her eyes slanted like a dare. His own turned down to her lips. Pushed out now from his grip, he pulled them to his lips, crushing until teeth clacked and she bit down hard on his lip. He yelped and released her with a shove onto the bed. She laughed but something in his face made it catch in her throat. But the look flashed away just as quick and his face softened and he put a knee on the bed.

 

On his hands and knees he crawled over her hovering as he searched her face, and he noted the struggle creeping into the lines around her mouth.  

 

"What will you allow me to do? What do you need?" Gentle and begging. Asking for permission and she didn't expect it.  Her words sat on her tongue and couldn't find their order for once. Confounded, her face crept into something confusing for him.

 

"If you don't... there's a trust required I understand," he sighed, placating and  _ god he is too sweet,  _ she thought. Something rough and then he soothed it away in the next breath. 

 

He only wanted to know more and to be allowed. Playing with fire his only desire. 

 

"You gave it to me without question" she murmured and closed her eyes, wishing she'd swallowed them instead. But no other words followed. She needed to get out it screamed, something lit every nerve up and her muscles twitched with a different adrenaline. There was no contract here, and she realized how foolish she was. 

 

He smirked, "I wasn't in a sober mind, baby doll but then again... I've always trusted the wrong types."

 

He didn't wait for her words before burying his face in her neck, scraping his teeth down and along her clavicle. She sighed in relief with his affectionate stare gone. 

 

Expensive perfume bitter in his mouth as he bit and licked at her throat. He wanted sweeter flavors but no need to rush. 

 

Her nerves eased into habit, rubbing her palms up his forearms, increasing the pressure as her confidence returned. "What are you asking? For permission, DI? Fuck needs, tell me what you want. Needs will satisfy themselves."

 

He grinned against her neck. He pulled his arm up wrapping his hand around her wrist and pushed it into the bed above her head. 

 

Surprised she let him if she was honest, but she suspected this desire.  Most men did at some point. Not normally her kink, she mostly worked in the reverse but again it's not work, she remembered. _ But keep the control long as you can. _

 

His other hand slid under her dress, his thumb digging in top of her thigh. Tension building like fire in her belly, and she hesitated as his head lifted to look her in the eyes. She squinted as he stared.

 

"I'm waiting on you DI," she purred.

 

"Looking for permission as you said," he chuckled

 

"Then ask it," she growled as his hand slid further up to her hip as he lowered his pelvis into hers.  He braced his knees and grabbed her other wrist and pushed it hard into the bed near the other one. 

 

She squirmed to see if he would tighten his grip over her pulse and he obliged. Her mouth opened to censure him, after all, he hasn't asked yet, but his lips found hers, and a fervor took them both. 

 

When he came up for air, she growled, "Now let me go."

 

And he complied, sliding his hand down to her chest then her waist. He sat up to a seat off her, pulling her up with him, bracing her back with a hand. A moment of heaving breath as he held her, eyes searching. She let her hands fall to her side waiting and he knew the game now. 

 

"Please, baby doll" he begged, leaning into her ear. She closed her eyes, focusing on the moment and her next steps.  

 

She took his hand and laid it on the dress zipper. Every centimetre of shoulder kissed as he exposed them pulling down her dress. Her hand slipped up to the tie hanging on his neck. It had caressed her chest long enough. She slid it out of his collar with a snap. 

 

He proved a quick student once again, with raised eyebrow and the growing boyish grin. "Let get that dress off first." 

 

He leaned in for another kiss slow, nipping at her bottom lip. Slipping his hand under her arse he pulled quickly and her back slammed into the bed.  The dress roughly snatched off the rest of the way and to the floor.

 

She gritted "That is designer."

 

"Oh?" he smirked looking down at it and back to her, a grin widening with a wink. "It looks fabulous on my floor." 

 

He began on his shirt buttons with a nervous quick pace, but his hand stopped as he watched her eyes shift, looking at the headboard. 

 

He finished the buttons but stopped there, letting his shirt hang loose. "I think I'll stop there for now." His eyes soaked her in. 

 

"So now the question.  Who is this for then?" She smiled as she picked his tie up and pulled it across her stomach. Silk, dark blue and she knew a million uses for it besides decoration. 

 

"I thought these things could be mutual? You're the expert, Irene," he shrugged, but it sounded like challenge to her. She narrowed her eyes, and he shrunk back at her stare as she sat up.

 

"New rules—" she started, speaking through her teeth but he stopped her words with his lip, his hands at her hips as he picked her up shifted her toward the headboard. 

 

"Baby doll, I just want to worship that body for a bit, but I need you to let me and I don't need your hands involved," She looked hard into his eyes searching for danger. And she found it but it wasn't for her safety. She closed her eyes as he continued.   "Do you ever get that? I need it you need it I--" 

 

"That's presumptuous," she laughed. 

 

"Shut up. You like it." 

 

She looked down and saw his tie was in his hand. 

 

Back up to a slight grin, she stared at his tongue rubbing across his bottom teeth. 

 

"What is your plan then?"

 

He straddled her thighs and leaned down into her ear,  wrapping the tie ends around his hands and pressed the fabric into her stomach as he put his hand by her sides against the bed.  "I like to keep things even between us, seems fair, right? But I'll always be a bit softer than you I'm afraid"

 

"Everyone is softer than me you aren't selling it yet."

 

"Maybe this will."

 

Another kiss, gentle as he pushed his hand up her sides, the silk fabric alternating between digging into her ribs and ghosting across her breast, nipples teased her to arch and her nails to find his ribs, digging in and he sighed in her mouth. 

 

"Put your arms up now baby doll," he breathed against her lips. A hesitation as her hands stilled at his ribs. "Now." That deliberate voice again. 

 

The ache in her turned off the alarms in her head and she traced her finger up his chest and to his jawline she squeezed it and he chuckled. "I'm waiting."

 

"Are you sure you don't need my hands?" She ran her finger into his hair and yanked. 

 

He followed her pull but only smiled. "Asking is getting boring, baby."

 

With that he released one hand from the tie and grabbed hers from his head, and back into the bed. He quickly did the same with the other, holding them into the bed at her wrists with one hand. 

 

"Do they teach you knots at Scotland yard?" she purred.

 

"OH you're in luck, you decided to let a Scout fuck you," he chuckled, starting the looping at her wrists,   "Is it too tight?"

 

"Hardly."   
  


He pulled the tie, and it bit against her wrists. She winced but turned it into a smile. 

 

"Just testing the knot," he licked his lips. He leaned over her, the edges of his shirt covering her. Her breath caressing his chest as he tied a hitch knot on a post. He tugged once more, and she sighed.

 

"Well you got me all tied up DI what's next?"

 

His eyes met hers, dark pools, "I'm gonna kiss you ... touch you" his fingers trail down her arms, "until you beg—"

 

She snickered, letting her head fall back, "Oh DI that really isn't my division."

 

"I'm awful stubborn, baby doll. It's about time you found that out."

 

With that he moved off her, and her eyes watched his travel down her body, "Mmm, I'm thirsty."

 

She smiled at his innuendo but it turned to a frown as he put a foot off the bed and the other and walked to the door and walked out. 

 

He popped his head back in to grin at her dropped jaw, " You want anything? Getting a beer."

 

"Pardon?" her eyes wide  and he chuckled as he walked to the kitchen. 

 

She tugged hard on the tie but it only hurt more. Panic mingled with irritation as she looked up at the knot on the headboard and scooted up to consider her predicament. 

 

"Baby doll, what you doing? I told you I was a scout. That's gonna take a bit." He leaned against the wall, bottle tipped up but his eyes hooded drinking her in.

 

She simpered, weighing the best tone calculating every risk " I thought we were—"

 

"You're so impatient. I wanted to enjoy this a bit, can't blame me," he licked his bottom lip. " After all you got to see me in all my restrained helplessness... but I got you... Trust me."

 

Something felt off, she expected something like revenge to show in his voice. But nothing there but curiosity and _ that God damned honeyed tone at the end. _

 

He walked around the bedside hand in pocket and taking a swig on his beer as he looked at her. He leaned down and blew an ice cold breath across her breast causing her to arch with a small whimper.

 

"Who knew you had it in you, DI?" she moaned, biting her lip. 

 

He grinned, " Bit shocked myself, but hey maybe it's just you."

 

"I thought you were gonna make me beg," she pouted.    
  


"You already are." His voice low, rich and her stomach quivered as he trailed a cool fingertip across her lips and chin, tracing an electrified straight line down her throat and over her sternum, anticipating each breath. She knew she could focus and not react as his line extended lower. She could do it but the sensation, the lost of control suddenly all the more appealing. He is right, she hated that he is right somewhere deep in her core but her skin wanted to prove his theory. 

 

He stopped just short of her clit and paused with desperate eyes. 

 

"I don't know how I'm keeping control now." he gritted though his teeth, blowing out a hard breath. 

 

She leaned up eyes hooded, "Then don't."

 

He turned his eyes to hers in shock, but regained the moment. 

 

His finger ghosted her clit, and she moaned as it traveled over to her hip. He traced the bone with his fingernail. 

 

"I think I want to discover a bit more first," he sighed as he put his mouth near her ear, pausing for a breath, the air exhaled behind her ear caused a shiver.  "Like how many... and where…" 

 

She whimpered as he grinned, she could sense it change with his breath as he ran that same finger across her stomach achingly close. 

 

"... the cameras are hidden."

 

Her breath caught in her throat and she held it as he lifted his head away to look in her eyes.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He frowned, standing up straight, putting his hands in his pocket, "I'm gonna guess—"

 

She arched up, chin jutted as she smiled wide, "Why you think there are cameras? Didn't know that was your--""

 

"Game over, Irene," He huffed, and she joined his frown with her own. "It's been a delight but I think we need to establish the rules before one of us get hurts." 

 

"Are you falling in love, Greg?"

 

"If only it was that simple. No I'm not, Irene. I stand to lose my career... and you yours as well... maybe more? Am I wrong?"

 

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you have to bring in something as dull as honesty?"

 

"Because it's required for trust." His eyes steady and it made her squirm. 

 

"It for security purposes, can you believe that at least?" she simpered. 

 

"Do your clients believe it?"   
  


"You have to believe me at some point? I have enough evidence to burn you already," she challenged with a grin. 

 

His voice low, "Yes you do baby doll, but then I'd just take you down with me."

 

Hie eyes dark with determination and she never thought she could be more angry at herself. 

 

She spoke softly, "So neither has an advantage."

 

"And we both know the risks." he murmured like a question and an answer.

 

"It's the bed, isn't it" He ran his finger along until he found a small hole in the top part. He left for the kitchen but returned quickly, pulling a piece of tape from a roll. WIthout a word he covered the camera hole.

 

"Now that is done, anymore?"

 

"No," she gritted through her teeth, a small anger building and the bite at her wrist no longer enticing. "Untie me and I will leave." 

 

He shook his head slowly, biting his lip. "Baby doll, I made a promise. I'm stubborn but if you want to leave, I won't stop you."

 

"Well then, what are you going to do to me? I thought my begging would be another kind?"

 

" A few more rules and you will find out... unless you are bored.,"

 

She paused in thought. 

 

"Fascinated actually. Do tell me, what are the rules?"   
  


"No cameras, ever. No telling anyone outside of our trusted circles."

 

She chuckled, "Oh DI, not an issue for me... but you however…" Her eyebrow rose with the corner of her lip, playful, and he chuckled nervous

 

"Yeah... I'm doing my best here, baby doll."

 

She contemplated the next rule. One she knew protected them both for different reasons. 

 

"Neither of us are in love and we need to inform the other if that starts to creep in," she stated.

 

He nodded, "No need to answer anyone's beck and call and only need to tell each other about other relationships as it relates to health and need to end this."

 

She added, "Which can happen on eithers request at any moment and the other must abide by the terms. 

 

"No blackmail, this is sex but on equal terms of meeting needs and wants," he finished the rule.  

 

"That's fair," she said but his eyes squinted, "I'd shake on it but…" she looked up at her binding, biting her lip. "Anything else?"

 

"Yes... you always come first."

 

With that his legs on the bed, his hand pushed her legs apart quick, all roughness as he gave her one more look over her stomach and his mouth enveloped her causing her to cry out.

Tongue explored as his lips kissed and ravaged her entirely. Both realized that all the moments before leading to this built everything up. She cried out as his tongue slowed to ache in her and shiver as it slid up crawling to her clit. Her hips lifted and his hands slid under, finger digging into her arse. 

 

Being tied up and its effect, she hadn't known in years. As her climax built. "Suck it," she panted. And he answered. But then his breath cooled across her stomach and she whimpered, so close and now it ebbed away.

 

His lips gentle on her hips, as he murmured into the left one. "I need to hear the magic words."

 

She clenched her jaw, as his tongue licked down to the top of her thigh, everything tingling and quivering at his touch. He breathed over her clit as he spoke again, "I need you to beg for it with words now, baby doll."

 

This needed to stop, she knew it like a password. That if she said it, what it could mean. She didn't say those words. She's said them in moments of danger but none present. She could gain control back, right? There's no danger here, she reminded herself. Or was there something else lurking under their skin?  _ No _ . But his lips crossed to her other thigh his teeth grazing so light, waiting for an answer.  _ Just say them even if it's a lie. _

 

"Finish it,  DI," she sighed, and he grinned against her thigh.

 

"Don't lie." He kissed up to her hip, and she waited for an explanation. He offered none. 

 

"Detective…" 

 

"That's not a beg," he smiled, looking up at her as he moved his lips above her clit. 

His breathing soft and composed as her insides unraveling from her grasp.

 

"I said finish it." She swallowed hard his breath teasing even closer, watching her face as she arched up and he lifted his head to keep the same distance.

 

She moaned the ache now overtaking her senses.

 

"Baby doll... what did I say?" he let his lip graze her clit.

 

"Please" she mumbled fast.

 

"A little louder."

 

A deep breath and a gulp.

 

One more gentle blowing of air from his lips and she growled.

 

"Please."

 

And with that his mouth covered her, steadily his tongue working. It took only just the right movement from his mouth and her hips and she came undone with a scream. 

 

She lay quivering for a moment, skin flushed red and he stared, hovering above as he kissed up her stomach, nipping at her nipples playfully as his hand reached up to her binding. His erection tight against his trousers rubbed her thigh. He worked quickly and she moaned when the bounds released around her wrists. He brought both her arms down, bringing the pink wrists to his lips.

The blood coursing back in her arms as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He pushed his leg between her legs and as he leaned to kiss her, she put wrapped her leg around his hips and with a swift push on his shoulder and a pivot, she straddled him flat onto his back.

 

But it didn't shock him and she squinted as his boyish grin returned.   
  


"Is it my turn then?" The grin remained. 

 

"Even terms, correct? Those are the rules," she smiled, relishing the return to her authority over the moment. 

 

He sat up suddenly, his teeth finding her lips before covering them. He shrugged off his shirt, and she aided with the rest, rocking her hips into his as he moaned into her mouth and massaged her back with his fingers.  She threw the shirt aside and dragging a nail down his stomach to the button on his trousers. Undone with precision, she tugged lightly at the zipper sitting on top of his erection. A grunt as she pressed her fingers into it.

 

"Which rung should I chose?"

 

"Wait," he stopped his massaging," what... why does it matter?" 

 

"Oh, it makes all the difference how difficult it all will be."

 

He tried to sit up more but she shoved him back into the bed. 

 

"Stay, DI," she purred, holding his stare as she slipped off him and the bed to her purse. She leaned over giving him a view before returning with her own set of handcuffs.

 

"Ah... I see!" he chuckled, but it caught in his threat a bit as she sat down on his hips. 

 

"Which rung?"

 

"I don't know... closest one, baby doll I'm hurting here, I just want you," he sighed.

 

She pushed his arms up and he did not resist. She hesitated for a moment, the gaze from his dark eyes disarming in a perplexing way. She'd reflect on that later but for now, she wanted to play and she pushed that emotion aside.

 

"If you are hurting it your own fault," she stated as she pulled the cuffs around a rung and  clicked them on his wrists.

 

"I know," he sighed. "But I had to try. And you let me."

 

She ignored the potential path of that conversation by finishing her earlier work at his zipper and pulled his trousers and his pants off in one go. She tossed them aside. 

 

Sliding her body up his, she laid her head on her arms across his chest letting her hair fall and tickle his side. She grinned as his cock pulsed against her stomach.

 

"I could make come with just a word." Her blue eyes sparkled and he closed his as his words gulped down his throat.

 

She slid down and off him, sitting in between his legs, stroking his thighs with her nail tips.

 

"I'd rather you do a bit more," he asked huskily. 

 

"Oh do you want that then? I don't know, it's still in an awful ache after you tortured it so much earlier," she pouted. But it was put on. And he knew it, letting the corner of his lips curl up.

 

"Oh baby doll, let me try to see if I can make it come again, maybe that will feel better?" he offered.

 

She dug her nails into his thighs, right before breaking skin and he grunted and coughed. 

 

"I should leave you in this state... it's what you deserve," she gritted.

 

His teeth clenched as he breathed through the pain, "You might be right... but then I might be right too."

 

She released her nails. "How so?"

 

"That you like it that way... I mean, it's not boring," he smirked.

 

"Your mouth does best when it shuts up. How about unless the words are baby doll, please, or fuck, I'll make sure you get your release too."

 

He chuckled, and she grabbed his balls tight cutting it off. " Agreed?"

 

One more stare into her eyes, "Please, baby doll."

 

She checked earlier for them and lean over him straddling him to get a condom out of the drawer. A new box she noted.

 

Opened she slipped it on him and then herself on him, clenching tight. He cried out, "Fuck!"

 

She couldn't tell if she could come again this time but she enjoyed him losing control with every rock of her hips, his head thrown back as the metal scratched against the iron bed.

 

"Oh, G—Fuck yeah baby doll," he moaned. 

 

Once more that knife's edge choice for her. She could slip off and leave him aching. But he is so close and...  _ God I really turning into a pushover with this one, _ she thought.

 

But she relished a certain kind of deliciousness that was making him come and with a few more movement, despite his efforts to hold back, she allowed him in deep and with a couple more tightenings his world went white for a second as he pulsed inside her. One more tightening to make him shiver before she lifted herself off. He laid panting as he spied her wander into his lavatory.

 

His breath caught when she emerged. 

 

"Oh, DI, our time has come to an end again," she sighed with a smile. 

 

His eyes looked up at the handcuffs. "I get to play escape artist once more,  don't I?"

 

She reached into her purse. Key held precariously in her fingers, she smirked at the hitch in his breath as she dropped them in her other hand. She walked to night stand on the opposite side, silently setting them down. "You did choose where you wanted to be secured. I believe they're just in a toe's reach."

 

"One day I'll learn, baby doll" he sighed, eyes still drinking in her form, naked and pink from their activities. 

 

She couldn't avoid more teasing. She crawled on the bed and hovered over him, so close her breath traveling up his body cool enough to bring a shiver as she stopped her mouth short of a kiss over his lips, "Oh, Lestrade. I hope you never do. Its too much fun," she sighed, breathing out each word. She reached for her pile of hair pins on the table and crawled back off the bed.

 

He pulled a deep breath through his nose. His thought amused him and he chuckled, "Being a bit dumb seems to have its advantages."

 

"I really wish you wouldn't say that. I don't like dumb people. Just the foolish." she sniffed.

 

She held up the crumpled dress and checked the zipper. Stuck, she huffed as she stuffed it in her bag.

 

"Sorry about that," His grin told her otherwise. But she bit her lip as she picked up his shirt off the floor and slipped it on. Entranced, his eyes darkened as she slowly buttoned it up and leaned over to her bag. He lifted up to get one more look down the shirt and she lifted her eyes to catch him. She stood, belt in hand and she spied him shrink in. 

 

She giggled as she wrapped the belt around her waist, and tugged at the shirt. "Don't worry, we'll only escalate there if you want. Thanks for the dress... shirt. Maybe you'll get it back sometime. See you around, DI."

 

She should walk out the door now but those puppy dog eyes on his pretty body compelled her to one more kiss. Deep and slow and then she walked away, snagging her heels and her bag before shutting the door behind her.

 

"See you soon, Irene."

 

**Author's Note:**

> God this took forever to write due to a lot of factors
> 
> Thanks to Mouse9 for her beta work
> 
> Listened to Turn the Light by Karen O and Danger Mouse, Sex is on Fire by Kings of Leon, Take Me to Church by Hozier, Call Out My Name by The Weeknd and Pink Lemonade by James Bay.


End file.
